minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 3
You Can't Beat The Classics How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and welcome to Episode 3 of my Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! Nikki & Nick: 'Hellooooooooo Wikia! So today, we're only going to do ONE dare today. '''Jesse: '''THANK NOTCH! I didn't want it to get any worse. You didn't let me finish. We're only doing one because it's for practically EVERYONE! Minus my OCs. '''Jesse: '...Are you kidding me?! Are the words we say jinxed or something?! I dunno, but it makes things a lot more entertaining. '''Soren: '''You DO know that jokes like that get old, right? NOT IN THIS SHOW! So this dare is from Random-Rengeki, and they- '''Petra: '''Hold it! Didn't you do one of theirs already? Yeah, but they're pretty bright. And this one is a classic, so I just couldn't resist. So Rengeki wants the Classic Order and Order 2.0 to tell everyone who their crush is. AND NO LIES. We got a lie detector here.*pats old machine, which completely falls apart* Okay, we HAD a lie detector. But my name isn't SHIPPER for nothing, so watch what you say. '''Both Orders: ':| Dare #4 Jesse! You first. 'Jesse: '''Why me?! I've had the last two dares for me! Make someone else go first! No. Talk, bub! I got a cuttle sword here and I'm not afraid to use it! '''Jesse: '''What cuttle sw- *sees Shipper draw cuttle sword* O.O Yeah, my friend GamerGirlForever300 gave it to me. Now, are you going to cough it up, or are you gonna be my newest dartboard? '''Jesse: '''Alright, fine! It's...Petra. '''Petra: '''O//////O '''Nikki: '''Oh, come on! After the Pocky Challenge, it was a given! '''Nick: '''Plus, it's JETRAshipper who's running this game! Yeah, I totally saw that one coming. JENNY! You next! '''Jenny (F! Jesse): '''Um, Lukas... Saw that one coming as well. Olivia! '''Olivia: '''Who, me? Uh...Lukas? '''Axel: '''WHAT?! ...But I didn't see that one. *faints* '''Nick: '''Shipper? SHIPPER?! '''Nikki: '''Host down! Host down! Mayday! '''Magnus: '''Does this mean we get to go home now? Axel doesn't look so good. '''Axel: '*hugging knees and sobbing* 'Nikki: '''No! That's what co-hosts are for! '''Magnus: ';-; 'Nikki: '''Well, we all know who AXEL'S crush is, so Lukas! Who's yours? '''Lukas: '*not there* 'Nick: '''Uh-oh. '''Nikki: '''He made a run for it! Someone get the fangirls! '''Nick: '*releases cage full of wild fangirls* Go after Blondie! Whoever catches him first either confirms Lukesse or Lukia! 'Fangirls: '*stampede out the door* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'Nikki: '''Well, unless they catch him before the end of the episode, I say we won't get Lukas's answer until another time. So, Ellie! You go! '''Ellie: '''Magnus. Moving on. '''Magnus: ':D Ellie! It's Ellie! 'Nick: '''Well, at least Magnugaard's been confirmed. *wakes up* HUH?! Magnugaard's been confirmed?! '''Nick: '''Yup, you just missed it. Phooey. Anyways, Gabriel? Soren? '''Gabriel: '''No one. This warrior flies solo. Unlike SOME others I know. '''Petra: '''Hey! What do YOU know about having a crush? I doubt any girl likes YOU! '''Nikki: '''Damn, Gabe, you just got roasted by your biggest fan! '''Gabriel: '''I am well aware of that, thank you. '''Soren: '''I...like...Ellegaard...? A love triangle? REALLY?! '''Nick: '''That's odd, considering a love square was enough to cause you to faint. Uh-huh...remind me to cut that part out. Ivor, you're our last one! '''Ivor: '#ForeverAlone, everybody! Hey! That's cheating! 'Nick: '''We may as well go with it. The only other person is Soren, and that's basically ga- '''Nikki: '*covers mouth* Whoa! I think that's quite enough, don't you? 'Nick: '''Mffffph! I can't breathe! '''Nikki: '''If you can talk, then youre breathing just fine. End of Dare Well, that wraps up THIS episode! With enough luck, someone in the comments can fix this mess. So start asking questions, people, because I am an Olixel shipper! '''Olivia: '''What's Olixel? '''Nick: '''Shipper, you're doing it again! Stop! Oh, you're such a delicate poppy. NOTHING will happen if I break the 4th wall. What'll happen, the MC:SM characters will just spill out of the computer? *4th wall cracks, then breaks* '''MC:SM Characters: '''AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Petra: '''WHAT ''ARE ''THOSE THINGS?! '''Lukas: '''THEY LOOK LIKE US, BUT THEIR HANDS HAVE WEIRD TENTACLES ON THEM! '''Olivia: '''AND THEY AREN'T SQUARE! THE HORROR! ...Oops. Looks like I've got a lot of cleaning up to do. '''Nikki: '*facepalm* Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts